The Units Are Coming!
by HiroChamele
Summary: The two sisters had no idea what they were in for when they signed up for a chance to win Hetalia units. Unsurprisingly, they won! And now they have to deal with the hilarity of hot units with the persona of our fun loving characters of Hetalia. They better be prepared because the units are coming!
1. Chapter 1

**3 months ago**

"C'mon Madelyn! Let's sign up for the kicks and giggles!"

"Yea, no, it's only fiction, Hetalia isn't real Vitti..."

"Aw, you're such a downer sorella, we probably wouldn't even win."

"Alright, fine, but if this comes back to bite us in the culo, I'm going to smack you."

"Yay! You're the best Mad."

"Whatever..."

* * *

 **Vittoria's POV**

Flipping through the channels of our crappy little T.V. I looked over at my sorella, I was hot…so very hot, it was extremely warm in our tiny apartment, the A.C. was broken, it was 87 degrees outside and we had a dozen fans pointed at us.

Not like those little buggers did anything, it was like a warm, sweaty hand was caressing me, and I hated it.

But strangely enough, my sorella, Madelyn, looked comfortable. Sure she was decked out in shorts and a tank top, but she was reading a book and drinking tea-the hot kind-Not even a speck of sweat was on her brow. Unlike me, I was pretty much sprawled out on the couch, my tank top rolled up and pajama pants rolled up as high as they could go, I was literally, "sweatin' like a sinner in church".

Did I mention how hot I was?

I rolled over and threw my hand over the side of the couch, blindly reaching for my phone, wondering if I had gotten any text messages, unlocking it, I scrolled through my messages, of course I got none because I don't really hang out (or have) friends, except my sorella. But there was something even better than friends that happened on that tiny little phone, my favorite authoress updated her story I tried not to let out a tiny squeak of happiness because she doesn't update much.

But, she was the best Hetalia authoress to ever write Hetalia fanfiction and I idolized her, I will admit I've tried to write...and I failed miserably. My sorella still giggles every time she thinks of my first story. But hey! Thumbs up for trying.

And of course the moment I started reading it, the doorbell decided to ring, and, let me tell you, it is the most annoying little doorbell to ever make a noise, this is the moment I realize I'm fine with not having friends. The doorbell may have made a happy little jingle back when the building was first built, but we'll never know. And until we move, that specific doorbell will continue to make Madelyn concerned.

Groaning I sat up and set my phone on the couch, rolling my tank top down and stood walking that short distance to the door. I was growing mildly annoyed for in that short time, whoever was on the other side would not stop ringing the god damn doorbell.

"Cosa!" I yelled opening the door my sister walking up behind me, only to see a mildly frightened man in a mint green button up shirt and khaki pants with a disgraceful bunny eared hat, which made Madelyn snort behind me.

"Err" he seemed to gain his bearings and gave us a wide smile "I work for Mint Bunny and Co. and I'm here to tell you, you've won!" I then noticed a human sized crate was next to him.

"Won what..." My sister said behind me, a hard edge to her voice.

"Won the Hetalia contest, of course!'' right after those words left his mouth I stumbled back, my sorella holding my hair in a hard grip, probably pulling some out in the process.

"This is not happening..." I slowly moved her hand from my hair and smiled at her.

"C'mon what could be so bad about owning Hetalia units!" I held out my arms and tilted my head "Think about it, hot guys...everywhere."

"We could get Scotland." she muttered angrily glancing at the apparently worker of Mint Bunny and Co. with a non-trusting look. I shrugged and walked towards him,

"That's not so bad, Do I have to sign anything?" he nodded quickly and held out a clipboard that needed to be signed, a pen, and a nondescript manila envelope. Madelyn grabbed the envelope and I took the pen, signing it with a messy cursive Vittoria Rossi~ before handing it back to him with ease.

The man tucked the clipboard to his side and pushed the dolly carrying the crate in the apartment.

"It takes up the whole living room..." Madelyn muttered looking at it. The man, whose name tag said "Noah", walked out of the apartment.

"I'll be back in a couple days, courtesy of Mint Bunny!" and waved at us, standing next to a massive green truck -Mint Bunny and Co.- printed on the sides and flying mint bunny on the top of the hood minus the wings.

"Tacky..." My sister remarked, staring at it.

I shushed her and walked to the crate, grabbing the manila envelope, opened it, and tried not to laugh for in the envelope was but a manual. For a certain red head Madelyn greatly disliked.

CONGRATS -it read in dark green print- You are now the proud owner of the Alistair "Scotland" Kirkland Hetalia Unit!

I couldn't help it, I laughed and when my sister snatched the manual out of my hands it only made me laugh even more. Her face went bright red at something on it and curiously, I went over to her and grabbed it out of her hands reading it out loud, blushing at some of the things you needed to take caution on when owning a Scotland unit

"Should we wake him up now?" She quietly asked, I nodded

"Might as well, we can play the bagpipes, but we don't own any, ask if he wants a cigar, which will result in him breaking open the box, place an Ireland unit in front of the box, which will result in him coming out in pre-drunk mode, or an Arthur unit which will have him coming out annoyed, Well we don't own either of those so we can't do that, or, tell him you're strip teasing.." My sister made a strangled noise at that and I grinned

"And lastly we can play a show, which will have varying affects" I shrugged and walked over to the T.V "This seems to be the most normal thing on that list on waking him up"

My sister ran to the other side of the room and stood behind the couch while I turned on Spongebob covering my ears afterwards and glancing at the crate

"What the bloody hell is that?" a loud noise of wood breaking then happened and Madelyn screamed. The crate made a sound of protest and broke apart, particles of sawdust coating the room in a brown haze and I closed my eyes, sneezing at the amount of it. Opening them tentatively after a couple seconds and looking up, what I saw made my eyes bug out.

A genuine Scotland lookalike, from the cigar dangling from his mouth to the Scottish Uniform he was wearing. Oh, and I just noticed, He was standing literally right in front of me. A glare on his face and his arms crossed "What is on the fuckin' telly." I squeaked and walked backwards.

"SpongeBob." A monotone voice said from behind the couch and both Scot and I turned to look at my sorella, a glare on her face. "Now if you'll excuse me." she jumped over the back of the couch and grabbed her tea on the coffee table before sitting herself primly on the cushion, raising a brow and gesturing him to scoot away from the screen.

He looked at her in disbelief before shaking it off and wearing a smirk instead, moving towards me

"Why hello lass, may I ask what your name is?" He leaned down close to my brightly blushing face, chuckling before a teacup came flying at the back of his head and a frigid voice came from the couch.

"Do Not."

* * *

 **AUTHORESSES NOTE:**

Heyo! Hiro here, I've finally decided to post stories onto here instead of Quotev! This is definitely NOT my first story so I will deal with flames accordingly. This story is co-written with my bestfriend/cousin who I will from now on call Bro-Chan and this story is on her wattpad account. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA.

 **ITALIAN TRANSLATIONS-**

Sorella- Sister  
Culo- Ass  
Cosa- What

Also reviews would be fabulous *throws glitter* Yay!


	2. Chapter 2

**Madelyn's POV**

It took me a second to process what I'd done. I had just thrown my favorite tea cup at the Scotsman's head because he dared to touch my sister. Speaking of Scotsmen, Alistair had slowly turned his head to stare at me in disbelief. It took everything I had not to quail at his fiery glare. I cleared my throat awkwardly while starting to climb over the back of the couch, "Now, before we do anything rash..."

Alistair began to slowly walk towards me, a menacing look on his face. I reached towards the closest thing I could grab before slowly backing away towards the wall. His hand slammed into the wall behind me, causing me to let out an undignified yelp, which I will later come to deny ever happening. Leaning down and moving his face closer to mine, whereas I already had the plush unicorn pushing into his chest...

"Cut it out!" We froze and shifted our eyes towards the irate looking Vitti. "Madelyn, you know that pointing knives at people is rude, and so is throwing your tea cup." I couldn't help but to feel a twinge of guilt at my sister's lecture. I turned to the Scotsman ready to apologize...until I saw that smug smirk on his stupidly handsome face. Vitti turned her glare to the Scotsman. "And you! I know you have a temper on you but isn't tormenting my sister a bit out of line?"

I turned my face in order not to laugh at the face he pulled, as if he was a puppy that she had viciously kicked. "Now shake hands." I glared at my sister for a moment before frostily muttering

"Non sto agitando questa haggis bastardi mano, può andare bastone un palo su per il culo." Vitti gave me one of her infamous 'stares' that she adopted from papa and I grudgingly stuck out my hand with a long sigh, knowing that Vitti would be mad if I wasn't polite. Alistair glanced at my face before placing his calloused hand in my own...and then he brought it to his lips. I tore my hand from his grasp, my face burning (probably as red as a tomato to boot), ignoring the smirk I knew he would be sporting and my sorella's giggles.

After a few more curses from me, Vitti had shown the Scot around the tiny apartment, basically just two bedroom, a kitchen, and a living room. "And this is my room, you can take this room and sorella and I can bunk together, right Maddy! It's like a sleepover!" I laughed at that. "Ha, no, he can sleep on the couch."

"Aw, sorella, you're so cruel!"

"Sí."

Vitti let out a defeated sigh before her smile returned at full-force.

"Sorry Alistair, may I call you Alistair?" It seems that, she set on calling him that. "I can give you some extra blankets before you sleep, though I doubt you need them, considering the heat wave." The poor Scottish man looked horrified at those arrangements,

"I'm not sleeping on the couch! I'm bloody Scotland!"

"I'm sure you've slept in worse places, Signore." Whoa that came out colder than I meant. "It's either the couch or the floor, take your pick. Vitti, I'm turning in for the night." My sister nodded violently before she set about the task of gathering blankets for the irritated Alistair.

 **Vittoria's POV**

Damn was he hot.

After Madelyn went to bed and I got all the blankets for Alistair, we sat on the couch. It was silent...the tension was thick in the air and almost as if I could reach out and grab it, and it'd be as pliable as an elastic band. My face was as red as a Elmo from Sesame Street and the Scot wasn't doing anything to help ease it, he just sat there and stared at me with this small smirk and a playful glint in his eyes.

"Could you stop?" I muttered throwing quick glances at him. His smirk only grew wider, becoming a full-fledged grin and he leaned closer to me,

"Does it bother you lass?" If it was possible my face probably would've been redder and I nodded quickly, standing and watching with triumph as he fell face first into the spot I was previously sitting at.

"You need a job." I randomly word-vomited out. He turned his face towards me, rubbing his nose

"Where the hell did that come from?" I shrugged and tilted my head, giving him a wide smile and grabbing the manual from the top of the T.V, "We'll need this to see what you're good at." I went to go sit on the couch but after he wiggled his eyebrows at me and patted his lap-earning another blush-did I opt to sit on the chair next to him.

Clearing my throat I opened the packet again and scanned through it looking for the 'Job Selection' section, when I finally found it at the bottom of the page, Alistair leaned in close and stuck his head on top of mine, making a low, pleased humming noise,

"Read it for me." I nodded and shifted my eyes up.

"I'm not going into detail, I'll just tell you what you could do best." He snorted and nodded-which just felt like him rubbing his chin over my scalp.-"Fine, but read it clearly for me." I wrinkled my nose.

"Well, you can be a stripper" He chuckled at that but after a few moments it died out from the silence,

"You serious?"

"Yep."

"Oh... Well then would you like to see an example of my stripping skills?"

I reached over and elbowed him in the gut at his quiet laughter "Shut up, you'll wake up my sorella...And no, I would not like to see an example." He let out an oomph and I grinned "That's what you get for being a monello...Now," I stuck up a hand balled into a fist, ''Let's do this!" Little did I know the Scotsman was pretty much the most pigheaded person I've ever met.

"How 'bout a musician?"

"Too much work, and I don't have my pipes."

"Government Official?"

"..Arthur does all the hard work"

"Storyteller?"

"Don't like kids."

~20 minutes and an exasperated Vittoria later~

"Archery Teacher, Body Guard, Police Officer?"

"No, no, and..." I scrunched up my shoulders in happiness waiting for that "yes" when, "Bloody hell, no," came from his mouth.

I threw up my hands and stood turning to stare at him and crossing my arms. "Well, what do you want to do?" He raised a brow and tilted his head in thought

"..Somethin'...with alcohol" he stared at me with expectant eyes, the green almost seeming to twinkle in the small dim light that was my sisters and mines living room lamp

"Err...a bartender?" nodding slowly the Scot smiled at me

"Yes a bartender." I sighed and it seemed all that coiled tension in me left with that one sigh and I smiled brightly at him

"We'll go visit different bars and see about a job for you tomorrow." He nodded and leaned back staring at me,

"Can I join you to bed?"

"No."

"Aw, you're no fun..." Making a small pouty face at me he started unbuttoning his clothes earning a small yelp from me

"What are you doing?!" He continued taking off his uniform glancing up at me

"What do you mean? I don't sleep in my clothes." His tone was slightly playful and I covered my eyes backing out of the room, I may or may not have peeked at him.

"It's too late to even make a big fuss. Just… put some clothes on before Madelyn gets up, please?"

"..Alright, lass, goodnight" Was his only response. Before I closed my bedroom door I remembered a few choice words I forgot to tell him earlier.

"Could you pick up your...um box tomorrow?" I heard a low chuckle

"Yes ma'am" he sarcastically drawled out and I scoffed while closing the bedroom door.

"I'll get him for that later." I look wistfully at my bed while changing into a clean tank-top and pajama shorts and then made a flying leap to it, and sighing blissfully

"Now, this is true heaven..." I muttered rubbing my face against the pillow before falling into a sleep that had me slipping in and out of consciousness, too excited for the next unit to come to actually fall into my normal, deep sleep.

Morning time then came around~

'1 sheep 2 sheep 3 sheep 4 sh-' My eyes popped open at the loud crash of glass breaking against tile and a loud scream that would surely get the neighbors concerned that was heard outside my bedroom "Che diavolo, Alistair, where are your clothes?!"

"Oh boy..."

 **Madelyn's POV**

The next morning I dragged myself into the kitchen for a mug of coffee. I nabbed the nearest mug and turned to the coffee maker.

"Mornin' lass." I grunted a greeting to the Scotsman, too absorbed in making my coffee to actually take the time to look at him. After the coffee had finished brewing and I had poured the dark liquid into my mug, I took a sip and turned to properly greet the Scot…only to find him completely nude. I shrieked and dropped the mug.

"Che diavolo, Alistair, where are your clothes?!"

There was a thud coming from my sorella's room followed by more thuds coming from down the hall before Vitti sprinted into the kitchen, hand over her eyes. "Alistair! I told you to make sure you're dressed before she wakes up!"

"I put on my socks." I stared at the man in disbelief, (my eyes trained solely on his face)

"Dude, put on some clothes!"

After the whole clothing debacle, we all sat around the living room watching the news, thankfully Alistair was fully clothed, when a loud screech akin to the sound of a dying goat filled the air. The sound surprised the poor Scot causing him to jerk and almost drop the mug he held.

"What. Was. That. Did some poor sheep just get butchered?" I snorted at that description.

"It's the doorbell." I sighed, setting my mug on the counter. Opening the door, I came face-to-face with the man from yesterday, stupid hat and all...and two large crates.

"Two?" I whispered in horror, I can barely handle one! Noah smiled charmingly and held out the clipboard.

"If you could sign here I can just wheel them in and leave you to it." I stared at him before I snatched the clipboard, angrily scribbling my signature.

"Thanks!" I wanted to slap that cheerful grin right off his face. It didn't take long before he wheeled the two crates in.

"Have a nice day, miss!" I restrained myself from slamming the door shut on his stupidly happy face. It's too early for this nonsense.

Vitti was already kneeling over the crates, was that a smirk? "Oooooo, Maddy, I think you'll like this!" I held out my hand for the manuals a smile stretching across my face as I read the names printed on the front. Ludwig 'Germany' Beilschmidt and Gilbert 'Prussia.' Beilschmidt in neat cursive.

* * *

 **AUTHORESSES NOTE:**

Ok Ok, so I've actually gotten 12 chapters already written and posted on quotev but I'm going to publish these every other day, for now. I do not actually know Italian, I'm just using an Italian translator website. So if any of the spelling is wrong please let me know! Also after the twelve chapters are posted the time it will take to publish will be more spaced out. But bear with me I am but a lowly high school student and my cousin is a on a higher level lowly college student. Thank you for reading and reviews are so very much appreciated! Also, I'm looking for a beta to look over this story for me!

 **ITALIAN TRANSLATIONS:**

Non sto agitando questa haggis bastardi mano , può andare bastone un palo su per il culo- I'm not shaking this haggis bastards hand, he can go stick a pole up his arse  
Sorella- Sister  
monello- Idiot  
Che diavolo- What the hell


	3. Chapter 3

**Madelyn's POV**

I sighed as I exited the liquor store, earlier I had thought it would be a good idea to gather alcohol for Germany and Prussia before trying to wake them up (the alcohol may be for Alistair and myself as well, but that's not important.) I placed the alcohol in the trunk of my car before moving to the driver's seat. I should probably be honest, even though I love Germany and Prussia, I almost dread returning, but I can't leave my sorella in a house with a flirty Scot and two unconscious Germans.

-Time skip 'cause do you really want to stick with an irritated Italian/British girl the whole drive back to her crummy apartment?-

I stood in front of my apartment's door, carefully juggling the alcohol in an effort to fish out my keys. With a victorious shout, I shoved the door open (maybe a tad too hard), startling my sister as she leaned over Prussia's box...at least I think it's Prussia's box, since on top of the box were the words "Warning, may contain awesomeness."

"Maddy!" Vitti raced to me and I braced for impact. Thankfully she stopped just in time and eyed the alcohol.

"Could you, maybe, I don't know, help me?" My sweet, conniving, little sister narrowed her eyes,

"Only if I can have some." I scowled before calculating, she was only three months shy of 21.

"Done."

She squealed and grabbed the bag of whiskey I had picked up for Alistair.

"Alistair! She bought whiskey!" There was a loud crash from the kitchen followed by loud footsteps, heavy breathing, and a red-head poked out of the doorway.

"Did I hear the word 'whiskey'?" Vitti pulled out a bottle to show the Scot.

"Yup, Maddy got you some!" I soon found myself wrapped in the arms of a very relieved Scot.

"Bless ya, lassie!" I squeaked in surprise before attempting to wriggle out of the overjoyed man's grip,

"No problem. Please let go." I sighed in relief as he released me to follow my sorella into the kitchen to inspect the whiskey. I placed the beer I still carried in the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of root beer I had stashed in the fridge, before returning to the two boxes in the living room, a mischievous idea forming in my head. I knelt before the box I was sure held the Prussian. "Prussia, Prussia there's beer here, you ought to wake up and have some."

The reaction I got was most certainly not the reaction I was expecting. The lid of the box (nails and all) exploded upwards, leaving me scrambling to get out of the way, I could have sworn I heard a rather feminine scream coming from the kitchen that most certainly wasn't my sister.

"Beer, You said beer, ja?!" I stared at the white haired man still sitting in the box, his red eyes focused on me. I chuckled weakly before holding up the bottle of root beer.

"Root beer, yes." Prussia then proceeded to lay back down in the box,

"Please ship me back to wherever I came from." I approached the box again, looking in.

"Mi dispiace, that was rude of me, sir. I do actually have beer in the kitchen." The Prussian leaned close studying me,

"You are Italian?" I blushed at his proximity,

"How is this relevant?" He leaned back with a laugh, ruffling my hair before he stood.

"Could you wake your brother?" The Prussian turned to the box I indicated to.

"West is in there?" I nodded

"Si." Gilbert stepped out of the box and made his way towards his brother's. He knelt before knocking on the lid,

"Bruder! West! Wake up!" A muffled voice responded

"Bruder? What's going on?"

"Uno momento, sir. I'll grab the crow bar." I leapt up and raced to the closet where I kept my tools. Vitti and Alistair stood in the kitchen, watching from the doorway cautiously. "Vitti, would you mind bringing two bottles of beer to the living room?" She smiled at my request.

"Si, I'll be there right away!" I nodded before returning to the living room, handing Prussia the crow bar. Gilbert wasted no time in releasing his brother from the confinement of the box, soon the lid was off and a blonde head poked out from the box, blue eyes searching the room. Vitti came into the room one beer in each hand as Prussia helped his brother out of the crate. She handed one to me and I passed it to Germany who took it with a thankful grin.

"Danke." I waved it off with a smile

"Prego." I sat on the floor with a sigh, inviting the men to find a seat on the couch. Vitti plopped down next to me. "Hey listen, Vitti and I just saved up enough money to buy a reasonably sized house, but I'm thinking we need to think of looking at bigger places." I turned to Vitti. "You know what this means right?"

Vitti sighed, "We need to contact _them_."

* * *

 **AUTHORESSES NOTE:**

Wow this chapter isn't very long, and the next one will be even shorter! I'm having a lot of fun rereading and editing this story and I'm glad I'm able to share it with you! And please, review! I love hearing what you guys think of the story and how I can make it better. Plus, it helps get the inspiration flowing! Oh and again, I have no clue if I'm getting this Italian and German right so please let me know if the wordings are incorrect!

 **GERMAN TRANSLATIONS-**

Danke- Thank you  
Ja- Yes

 **ITALIAN TRANSLATIONS-**

Prego- You are welcome  
un momento- One moment  
Si- Yes  
Mi dispiace- I'm sorry  
Sorella- Sister


	4. Chapter 4

**Vittoria's POV**

I slipped my phone from my pocket, ignoring the curious stares of the men seated on the couch. I dialed before bringing the phone to my ear.

"Vitti, you might want to put it on speaker phone so I can hear them as well." Maddy stated, I nodded as pushed the speaker button. Just as I thought the call would go to voicemail, our ears were accosted by loud Calypso music, and an equally loud voice.

"Ciao! This is Roma Rossi, who is calling?" I took a second to become accustomed to the music.

"Mama? It's me, Vitti." I glanced behind me, biting back my laughter at the confused and scared expressions that greeted me.

"Vitti? Dolcezza! Is your sorella there?" Maddy stepped forward,

"Si Mama." There was a deafening squeal from the phones speaker before a second voice joined the woman's.

"Who's the bloody bugger that's calling us during our vacation?"

"Amore mio, it's Maddy and Vitti!" I smiled at my father's British accent. He was typically a quiet man with a soft voice and a pleasant demeanor, except when someone messes with his vacation time.

"Maddy and Vitti?" I nodded, forgetting he can't see me.

"Si, Papa. How are you?" There was a deep chuckle on the other end.

"Hello girls, we're doing fine, loves." Maddy cleared her throat,

"Mama, Papa, do you remember the large house out in the country?"

"Of course, love, what about it?"

"Well, since you don't really use it much anymore, Maddy and I were thinking of moving there. Is that alright with you?" I waited patiently for my parent's response.

"Of course mia dolce, But won't you be lonely in such large house?" Maddy and I smiled at our mother's worry.

"No, mama, we'll be fine, besides we can invite our friends over if we do get lonely."

"You have friends?" I heard snickering coming from the couch at that.

"Of course, mama! We're not completely socially crippled!" I decided to avoid telling her that the only friends we have were shipped to our house in crates.

After a few more minutes of catching up, we hung up with a promise to call again soon. I turned off my phone and returned it to my pocket and looked around the apartment, calculating how long it would take to box up and move everything. Considering we didn't have many possessions, we could hopefully turn in our keys and move out the next day at best.

I turned to the three men. "Ludwig and Gilbert, I know you just got here, but would you mind helping us pack?" The Germanic duo nodded their heads with a smile.

"Of course, Fräulein!" I smiled at the brothers and nodded my thanks.

"Don't think you are getting out of it, Alistair." I looked at my sister and then to the Scot in question, who merely smirked.

''Of course, lass." Maddy nodded and looked to me,

"Let's get started."

* * *

 **AUTHORESSES NOTE:**

This chapter is even smaller than the last one but that's fine, all is good, but what's not good..is the fact.. that this story has ZERO reviews. How the heck am I supposed to know if this story has mistakes if no one tells me?! I'm super glad everyone who has read this story so far is enjoying it enough to follow and favorite but it's super hard to keep inspiration flowing if no one is commenting. So please enjoy this story and REVIEW THE CRAP OUT OF IT

 **ITALIAN TRANSLATIONS-**

Ciao- Hello  
Dolcezza- Sweetness  
Amore mio- My love  
Mia dolce- My sweet

 **GERMAN TRANSLATION-**

Fräulein- Miss


	5. Chapter 5

**Madelyn's POV**

The move went along smoothly, the keys were turned in and the screeching doorbell was now a distant memory. We had moved out of the apartment three days ago, and moved to our Virginia farm house with 50 acres, plenty of room to house a Scotsman and two Germans.

It has been a week since the move and most of the boxes were unpacked. Gilbert, Ludwig, and Alistair proved to be very helpful during the move, the same could not be said for Vitti though. I shifted the large box in my arms and began the walk to the front door. A pair of arms plucked the box from me and I was met with a smile from Alistair.

"Thanks." The Scot nodded and quickly walked to the house. I quickly jogged after him and directed him to place the box in my room.

"Vitti!" there was no response from my younger sister and I turned around to ask Alistair if he saw her

"Alistair have you seen Vit-" the Scot was being quickly dragged out of my new room, the only thing I saw that could have possibly taken him had long brown locks as the door was shut.

"Vitti!" I stormed out of the room and ran down the stairs, tripping over a box in my haste.

"Vitti I need your help, don't you dare leave me!" Ludwig walked over to me and helped me up from my pitiful position. And, if I'm being completely honest, he may or may not have held me back from strangling my little sister when she smiled widely at me and said,

"Going out dearest sister, volere bene!" With that she dragged the shocked red head out the door. As soon as she left all the anger left my body and I hung limply in Ludwig's arms

"That girl is very funny!" Gilbert declared a wide smile on his face as he stared at me

"Taci e aiutare andare scompattare" I muttered as I pushed myself away from the tall blonde and stalked off to the kitchen, ignoring the albino's uproarious laughter behind me.

 **Vittoria's POV**

As soon as I shut the door I ran to the car, still dragging Alistair behind me.

"You plannin' on tellin' me where we're goin'?" the Nation asked curiously,

"We need to get you a job." I answered as I pushed him towards the car.

"What?" Alistair stared at me as I walked to the other side of the car his face contorted into one of a perplexed expression that made me snort. Rolling my eyes I got in the car, Alistair following close behind as he got in on the other side, albeit confusedly.

"We won't be able to support you three on our own." I explained, he was silent for a moment before smirking and placing his hand on top of mine,

"Thanks, lass" he murmured "But if you can get a house this big, why do you need a job?" I shrugged and gave the country a small smile before replying with a quick 'Why not?' as I turned on the car.

"Why'd you say thanks?" I asked, glancing at him for a moment before turning my eyes back to the road, pulling my hand out of his and taking the car out of park and into reverse,

"For letting me get a job, I would have gone insane being in that house all the time." the Scot exclaimed, waving his hands around as if that would prove his point better. I let out a small snort before replying.

"You getting a job was bound to happen at some point, Al." He didn't respond so I turned on the car radio and we sat in awkward silence for the rest of the way, listening to different song genre's all the way into town.

After a couple minutes of driving the old town finally came into view and I looked around and smiled, it was a pleasant feeling, looking at these old buildings and remembering all those times my mama and papa took my sorella and I here when we were younger, and I was glad to see that nothing was new except at least two restaurants and a mall.

"Vittoria." Pulling out of my thoughts, I stared at Alistair and frowned

"Sì?" I answered turning into the bar parking lot.

"Will the two German's be getting a job also?" I was a little confused at that random question, I mean, why does it even matter?

"Um, well of course they will, why?'' he shrugged and frowned

"I just feel like this is your way of getting rid of me..." I stilled and Alistair took my silence as meaning of what he said was the truth and opened the door.

Little did he know was that I was shaking with the need to glomp him. My sorella told me glomping was known as assault, like that one time I tackled this store clerk for being so adorable, yea, I spent a night in jail, but it was totally worth it. Unbuckling my seat belt, I scrabbled over the seat and grabbed Alistair, wrapping my arms around his waist and squealing like a little girl

"Oh, Al, you're so cute oh my god! Just lemme stuff you in a jar and take you everywhere!" We both fell out of the car and I landed on top of Alistair, his expression was mildly panicked as he lay there, with me still gushing on top of him.

After a few more moments of me hugging the poor, confused Scotsman-and more than a few odd stares from passing patrons-I finally got off of him and helped him up. We walked into the bar after I coughed a quick sorry while brushing off my shirt and located the manager, a man in his fifties with salt and pepper hair and a mischievous smile. Alistair and I were quickly seated in a lone booth in the corner of the rustic like bar-the manager following quickly after-and the interview commenced.

To say the least it was not a smart idea to let me stay for the interview as I just sat there jumping up and down with glee and clapping my hands together and squealing as I watched the interview curiously. The manager was a little concerning to say the least, I mean, he seemed to like Alistair a lot but the questions were just odd. Things like

"Do you like to go commando?" and,

"What would you do if someone was harassing your female co-workers" to which the redhead would reply with a,

"I sleep naked does that answer your question?" and a frosty,

"They would no longer have a hand."

The manager paused for a moment then resumed his questions, which I quickly I lost interest in, and it wasn't long before I found a way to amuse myself-which meant bothering the Scot-and grabbed a straw, unwrapped it and made spitballs to shoot at him to see how long it would take him to notice-which he did, almost immediately-and I watched gleefully as he slowly balled his hands into fists under the table and his face got redder and redder. But even that got boring so I settled for just sitting there, silently moping as the interview dragged on. It was late in the afternoon when we finally got back in the car.

"Man that took forever!" I exclaimed while pulling out of the parking lot, turning on some football match on the radio in Italian and shouting when a team scored. Alistair didn't reply, just glanced at me before staring out the window, his brow furrowed as he thought long and hard about something.

"Alistair, bro, dude, if you frown any harder you're gonna get wrinkles!" I laughed out, smacking his arm in a playful manner. The Scot looked over at me and smiled, his eyes glinting with mirth and he grabbed my hand, pressing a swift kiss to it and making me blush madly

"You sure are a weird, Vittoria" he laughed out as I shouted in rapid Italian at the radio, the team I favored was losing, badly, and it made me wish Maddy was here so she could yell at the radio with me. But she wasn't, so I settled with digging my nails into Alistair's shoulder when the team I disliked scored a point, and raising both hands off the wheel and screaming goal along with the announcer when the team I was rooting for scored.

The match lasted all through the car ride and I was ecstatic with how it played out,

"Dude, Alistair, we won, we won, we won!" there was no reply from my green-faced companion as he stumbled out of the car, holding his shoulder that I had brutally dug my nails into during the match and looking at me with something akin to utter terror.

"Alistair! You okay?" I asked, my voice laced with a hint of worry as he just stared at me as if I had just grown two heads before nodding slowly.

"Great! Let's go tell Maddy you got a job then!" I laughed out, skipping down the long gravel driveway that led to the large house, little did I know the Nation following behind me was muttering about crazy Italians and their need for going at demonic speeds when driving.

I slowed as I neared the house, for on the roof was an unconscious Prussian, the ladder still leaning against the roof and a bottle of beer in his hand as he slept, mumbling about pretty blonde Canadians and marshmallow peeps.

"Wish I could be doing that..." Alistair complained as he walked past me, his feet clunking up the stone stairs and opening the door,

"Bloody hell!-" he shouted before he was knocked down by a pack of small dachshunds, a not so manly sound came out of his mouth had me laughing as I ran past him to get into the house.

"Maddy~" I yelled looking around the large living room, on the ground was Ludwig, cooing about all the cute little wiener dogs that were around him and what looked like happy tears in his eyes.

"Ludwig where's Maddy?" I asked sweetly, getting annoyed that my sorella was ignoring me.

"In the kitchen." he said gruffly, not taking his eyes of the dogs as he pet them with his huge hands.

"Grazie!" I thanked him, turning and weaving in and out of the empty boxes that still littered the place and walked into the kitchen, and lo and behold. There was my sister, hair sticking up all over the place and crouched over the bar, her face in her arms and shielded from sight, she had a large mug sitting next to her and what looked like coffee in it with at least two empty bottles of the same beer Gilbert had, and a large half empty bottle of whisky littered around the bar around her.

"Maddy...?" I asked cautiously, placing a hand on her back, she didn't say anything groan and turn her head to look at me.

"Mio Dio!" I shrieked, "Sorella what happened?" her face was bright red, her makeup messed up, and for some reason, tape was present on her face as well

"German demons." she whispered, as if that explained the whole situation, and with that my poor sorella dropped her head back into her arms.

* * *

 **AUTHORESSES NOTE:**

I just really felt like posting this chapter, it's definitely not my favorite and I had a super hard time writing it and I had zero inspiration when I wrote it so it was kinda forced out. I tried to fix it up as best I could but I'm sorry it's such a crappy chapter.

 **ITALIAN TRANSLATIONS-**

Taci e aiutare andare scompattare - Shut up and go help unpack  
volere bene - I love you  
Sorella - Sister  
sì - Yes  
mio dio - my god


	6. Chapter 6

**Vittoria's POV**

It's been three days after the...wiener incident...and thinking back on it, it's funny really, how only three units could mess up my and my sorella's boring life so easily, and bringing up the fact that there were a lot more units to come made my sister lock herself in her room all day with the six dachshunds accompanying her.

"Maddy!" I shouted, exasperated that my sorella had locked herself in her room, again. It was getting to be quite bothersome honestly, and the three units breathing down my neck weren't helping.

"Why is that girl hiding from the awesome me?"

"Have you seen your face?"

"Aye!"

Then the idioti then started yelling at each other about who made Maddy lock herself in her room , even Ludwig. I banged my hand against the wall a couple times and sighed "S'all good, Vittoria, think of unicorns and onesies." I whispered to myself a couple times before turning around slowly, a wide smile on my face,

"Guys stop fighting! We have to get my sister out of her room before we can get alcohol!" They all shut up after that and stared at the door as I knocked once more,

"Maddy?"

 **Madelyn's** **POV**

I closed my eyes and hugged the tiny dogs closer. "Leave me alone." I sighed when her response was to knock louder.

Soon the knocking finally stopped, until... "Maddy, do you want to build a snowman?"  
I dropped the dogs and flung open the door.

"That song has been forbidden in this house, Vitti!" I glared down at my smirking sister. She laughed and skipped away, leaving three confused units in her wake. I scowled and followed her, the dachshunds tripping over each other as they followed after me.

"Vitti!" She stopped near the door and turned to face me. I opened my mouth, ready to tell her exactly how I feel about the song and life in general...then the doorbell rang...

Everything went silent and I slowly crept towards the door, looking out the peephole all I needed to see was the Mint Bunny and Co. truck and I was out of there. My eyes widened in horror, "They found us." I whispered, backing away from the door only to run into a stonewall...wait, no, it was just Germany. Vitti skipped to the door and started to open it. I lunged forwards and blocked the door,

"Wait, no! It could be Allen or Oliver or Luciano!" I shivered in horror at the thought of Luciano.

Vitti rolled her eyes and shoved passed me to open the door. There he was, in all his floppy Flying Mint Bunny glory...Noah. He smiled brightly..I swear, one day I'm gonna smack his stupidly happy face. And at his feet-God protect us-at his feet were two crates. I whimpered and hid behind Germany, the poor man seemed confused at my reaction.

Vitti smiled, looking quite excited and held the door for Noah to bring in the new arrivals. I closed my eyes, too afraid to even look at the boxes. Vitti ripped open the two manuals quickly at the same time and laughed, her laughter got to the better of me and I curiously walked over to her and looked over her shoulder, a mix of happiness and horror bubbling inside me at the words printed on the box

Congrats!-it read- You are now the proud owner of Alfred F. "America" Jones and Matthew "Canada" Williams!

"Cazzo."

* * *

 **AUTHORESSES' NOTE:**

I have a feeling I'm going to apologize for delays a lot. But here's the next chapter for y'all. Thanks for reading this, and please leave a review?

 **ITALIAN TRANSLATIONS-  
** Idioti- Idiot  
Sorella- Sister  
Cazzo- Fuck


	7. Chapter 7

**Madelyn's POV**

I have no problem with Alfred-except for the fact that he is loud and obnoxious, but he means well-,and I've always had a soft spot for Matthew, but I was getting close to my wit's end with the nations that were crowding over my shoulder to get a better look. I could hear Alistair mumbling about his favorite nephews as he studied the pamphlets.

I took a deep breath before turning to Vitti.

"Vittoria, take my car and buy a Big Mac or two and a Coke from McDonalds. Take my wallet, and be careful."

Vitti grinned at the use of her full name and executed a near perfect salute before grabbing my keys and wallet, and racing out the door. Once she had left I turned to Prussia.

"Gilbert, you're gonna help me make pancakes. We're gonna make the best darn pancakes south of Canada."

To be honest, I don't really know where that burst of confidence came from, but I was thankful for it just then. Prussia clapped a hand on my shoulder with a blinding grin, "You're the boss!"

It took nearly an hour to get everything together, but I was pleased with the result. The Big Mac burgers were set on a nearby table next to a large stack of pancakes creating a mouthwatering aroma. It didn't take long to hear Alfred shifting in his crate.

I held out my hand for the crow bar and Ludwig carefully handed it to me. I offered a small smile in thanks before prying opening the crate.

Alfred F. Jones was looking up at us with big, hopeful, corn-blue eyes. "Is that a Big Mac I smell?"

I laughed and nodded, "Sí. Help yourself, _**but don't touch the pancakes**_." I heard Vitti snort at my tone as the American paled slightly as he let out a nervous laugh. "Don't worry, I won't."

 **Vittoria's POV**

America was a lot tamer than I had imagined. I had secretly looked up a picture of the infamous Alfred Frederick Jones to make sure I didn't get Matthew and him mixed up and sure enough, it was he.

I was disappointed to say the least, if Alfred was this docile how was Matthew going to act? Alfred hoisted himself out of the box, nose in the air as he navigated around the large house to where the kitchen was located. Alistair followed close behind, his eyes alight with excitement, "Are you old enough to drink? I want your favorite uncle to give you a taste of the best alcohol first."

I smiled ear to ear as Gilbert pushed his face against the box, his brother giving him a look of disapproval as he stood by Maddy, "Hello? Little birdie? Come out, come out Mr. Awesome needs you."

Maddy sighed and ordered Gilbert to retrieve the pancakes from the kitchen. To which he obeyed without complaint because seriously, who could ever go against my sister when she used that scary tone of voice she adopted from papa that made even the bravest man quiver in his shoes, or sandals, I don't discriminate shoe preference. When Gilbert handed Madelyn the pancakes she looked down and frowned, uh oh, something wasn't perfect, "Gilbert where is the syrup?"

"Oh I didn't put any on it. The pancakes didn't need it."

"Why..."

Gilbert's Cheshire grin signaled that Maddy just asked a question that gave opportunity to say something only Gilbert would say. Dramatically he turned to the box, even without seeing his face I knew he was still smiling. "Because I'm sweet enough."

Ludwig whispered under his breath about how he couldn't understand how he got stuck with Gilbert as his older brother. He sighed heavily and covered his face with the palm of his hand.

"Matthew.." Maddy held the plate close to the crate, everyone was excited but cautious, eager to meet the shy nation but worried of scaring him. "I have pancakes for you, sir."

"Pancakes." Was all that was heard before a loud, shattering noise erupted and sawdust rained down on us once again.

"Not again." My sister croaked as screams and shouts of "Don't you dare disrespect my burgers!" were heard around the house, but not seen for the dust was too blinding.

When the dust started to clear a figure could be seen sitting on the couch, his long legs crossed together with a small, white bear with a Canadian flag ironed into it's chest. The once large stack of pancakes, now almost gone, were being shoveled into the man's mouth, this time, periwinkle eyes gazed at us from behind the plate. Everyone was at a loss for words until Matthew's brother came out, a bottle of whiskey-thanks Alistair-in one hand while the other stuffed empty fast food wrappers in a pocket of a large bomber jacket. "Little bro, get a load of this sick joint!"

As soon as the pancakes were finished, Gilbert whisked Matthew away to the second living room, Ludwig following on his tail "Brüder, I don't think it's smart to steal the Canadian away for yourself so soon."

Alistair soon came out of the kitchen, a smug smirk on his face as he situated himself comfortable on the couch, glancing at Maddy he raised a brow and smiled "Now that the little ones are gone, lass you wanna get cozy by the fire."

"There is no fireplace." Hurriedly she uttered those words before turning on her heel, "Buona notte." she said spoke as she walked upstairs. She would most definitely deny it if said aloud, but I saw a blush on her face.

The Scot glared up at the steps before childishly sticking out his tongue, "Won't be long now before she warms up." he muttered to himself as he too walked upstairs to retire to his bedroom. Too lost in his own thoughts to even think of flirting or saying goodnight to me or the American.

"Looks like it's you and me now!" I jumped onto the couch, my eyes watering from the amount of sawdust that came up with it. Coughing I looked at Alfred, "Must...clean...house..."

The blonde smiled, Nantucket bobbing in the air as Alfred energetically seated himself next to me. "So whatcha' got on this brand-spanking new T.V. huh? Superhero movies? Action movies? If it ain't Disney it ain't for me."

"I have to watch the new season of Bachelorette, wanna join me?"

Alfred blinked twice before looking at me with wide eyes, a child-like smile of innocence on his face "Bro, I love that show the new chick is super hot; I dig it." Taking it upon himself he grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V. himself, navigating around to 'Recordings' as if it was his own T.V. and cable network.

The night carried on peacefully, or as peaceful as it could get with five nations and two sisters, all with different personalities, could get. Screams of glee could be heard along with shouts of "Get out of my room!" throughout the night, but, somehow, two out of the three exuberant people-or should I be politically correct and say nations- sat downstairs, on a sofa covered in sawdust, quietly debating who was the hottest reality T.V star was in the world.

And this was normal; seriously, everything about this was normal, people showing up in boxes? That was all great just give me a lil' Russia love. But, on the other hand, the beach trip that was planned for the following day? That was most definitely not normal.

* * *

 **AUTHORESSES NOTE:**

Welp, I'm not dead. Neither is my cousin thankfully. School has been kicking our poor, sad butts. But summer is in four days and we've got big plans for this story so please stay with me. I'm going to try to be more active in updating the story so remember to follow and review for tips or just give me ideas on what you would like to see happen in the story. Plus you're reviews are inspiring to write so please! Review!

 **ITALIAN TRANSLATIONS:**

Buona notte- Goodnight

 **GERMAN TRANSLATIONS:**

Bruder- brother


End file.
